Draco’s Gigantic Imperfection
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Draco. He’s always been a perfect hottie with a perfect face. Yet, Hermione kept rejecting him. Unfortunately, the day that Draco finally gets to go on a date with his beloved, he discovers something terrible! Something horrifying! A zit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series does not belong to me.

A/N: HERE IT IS! THE ZIT SERIES! I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS BEING POSTED UP! FINALLY! WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR SOOO LONG! LIKE A MONTH! THAT IS THE LONGEST THAT I'VE EVER WORKED ON A STORY.

**OKAY SO THIS IS A SERIES. IT'S CALLED THE ZIT SERIES! THE OTHER ONES IN THE SERIES ARE:**

_**Tamaki's Greatest Dilemma by Miss Mary Sue**_

She's doing it on Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.

**Edward Learns About Acne **_**by larrythestapler** _

She's doing Edward from Twilight.

**Do You Use Moisturizer? _by kasplosion_**

She's doing Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender.

_**Sasuke's Sticky Situation by asianangelgirl**_

She's doing Sasuke from Naruto.

GO READ THEM TOO! But only after you read mine. Okay enough with the rambles, on to my feature presentation.

* * *

{Part One}

Draco groaned as the warm rays of the sun peeked through the curtains and hit his face. "Uggh." He rolled over, his back to the sun. He went back to sleep.

"Draco!" Draco ignored the voice, preferring to sleep.

"Draco!" A hand shook his shoulder. Draco just rolled over. He snuggled his silk comforter and sighed in content.

"Get up!" The hand shook harder. Draco opened his eyes and groaned. Goyle's ugly, replulsive face was not the first thing he wanted to see in the morning.

Especially after he woke up from a dream about Hermione. Oh Hermione…His angel. Draco sighed and stared off into space thinking of his beloved. He gave a sigh. If only it was requited (which it wasn't). Draco's eyelids drooped as he imagined Hermione running into his arms telling him that she loved him.

Goyle shook his shoulder roughly again. Draco's eyes snapped open.

"What do you want?" Draco grumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He glared, but didn't look half as threatening since he sat there in an oversized bed with silk pajamas and mussed up hair.

"Come on, today is Saturday," Goyle responded gruffly. Draco couldn't help but wince at the quality of Goyle's tone. Even his voice was ugly.

"Exactly. Saturday. Which means sleeping in. Now leave me alone," Draco replied, pulling the covers over his head. After all, he needed his beauty sleep. Being this handsome didn't come easily so easily to him…Okay, maybe it did.

"It's Hogsmade weekend. You finally got that date with Hermione today," Goyle said, as he turned around and walked out the room.

Immediately, Draco jumped out of bed. "Hermione! How could I forget? OH. What time is it?"

"Nine," Blaise answered, not looking up from his book.

"Shit. The date is at 12!" Draco cried. He quickly got up and started stripping off his cloths so that he could take a shower.

"What's so bad about that?" Blaise asked calmly, turning the page.

"Come on, Blaise. You know how long it takes me to get ready." Draco answered, grabbing a towel and turning around to head to the showers.

"Oh yeah…Have fun with that," Blaise commented, not very interested.

Blaise, who was sitting on his bed reading, looked up and laughed at Draco's panicked expression. Well, he laughed for a second, before his eyes fell upon something on Draco's face.

Blaise's eyes widened and his mouth was agape in horror.

Draco looked up to meet Blaise's horrified eyes. "What happened? Why are you looking at me like that You've seen my gorgeous body tons of times before. You never gaped then. Did you just realize that you are madly in love with me or something?"

Blaise just stared like a gaping fish. He raised a shaking hand and pointed at Draco. "Y-you-your…face…" Blaise's skin was pale in horror.

Draco raised a hand to his face, and felt his smooth, baby soft skin. "What are you talking about? My face is just as beautiful as normal. So are you admiring that? You see it every day. Nothing new."

Blaise just shook his head, his eyes still wide in horror. "No…It isn't…I mean…I don't'…I-…It's so huge…"

"What is?" Draco turned around and headed toward his side table, rummaging through its contents. He pulled out a small compact mirror. He felt a sense of dread run through his veins as he opened it.

He held the mirror to his face and couldn't help but let out a scream. It was filled with disgust, detestation, revulsion, outrage, incredulity, disgrace, and humiliation.

The ghosts cringed, along with any innocent people wandering the halls. The portraits, even the ones located on the other side of the castle, frowned as the scream reached them. And mirrors, located all throughout the castle, Madame Pomfrey and Snape stare in shock as the potion bottles exploded right in front of their eyes. Yes. It was a very, very loud scream.

He fainted. Yes. He fainted. He dropped right down onto the floor amongst the dirt and dust.

Blaise just walked over to him and crouched down next to the unconscious teen.

"Draco?" Blaise poked him. No response. Blaise just shrugged and got up leaving, whistling the tune of a muggle song that he heard Draco listening to the other day. Though, he turned around and gave one last look at Draco's face and shuddered.

Upon Draco's face- his perfect face- laid a zit. A big fat zit. Oh, the horror!

"Uggh…What's going on?" Draco mumbled as he got up off the floor. "Why am I naked? What is this mirror doing here?" Draco asked the empty dorm room. He stood up straight, rubbing his head. "What happened?" He looked around absently, tyring to figure out why he woke up naked on the floor.

He ran through a list of ideas…

Attack of the obsessed fangirls? No, they would have done 'the dirty deed' with him while they were at it.

He fell asleep? No, not on the cold, hard floor without his soft silky sheets.

Goyle cut some cheese and he passed out from the gas? No, there was no lingering smell in the air.

Then what happened?! His eyes fell upon the small mirror lying on the floor.

Suddenly, it all came back to him…

Draco walked over to the bathroom, straight to the big mirror, hoping that it was all a dream. A horrible, frightening nightmare. He walked slowly, taking his time and dreading what he would inevitably see.

But there it was. The zit… It wasn't a dream.

Draco's eyes widened in revulsion. It really was there. The blemish marring his perfect skin…His beautiful, soft, pale skin. Well…Not so perfect anymore. Draco let out a small sob.

Draco put a hand to his cheek and winced as he felt the bump under his perfectly manicured finger. The zit was of a horrendous size. It would be impossible to not notice it. Draco gave himself a small smile, hoping that the beautifulness of his smile would distract from the zit. It didn't.

Draco got a brush and tried to comb his silky, golden locks over his zit. Did it cover it? Yes. Did it conceal it? No. The zit showed through the strands of hair. Sighing in disappointment, Draco combed his hair back. He looked around the room.

His piercing grey eyes landed on the clock. "11 o'clock?! Oh shit. I still have to get ready!" After all, one hour wasn't nearly as much time as he needed.

Draco jumped into the shower stall and took the fastest shower of his life. He quickly toweled himself off and threw on a T-shirt and a pair of designer jeans. He fixed his hair and sighed upon noticing the zit. It was so big. It was impossible to _not_ notice. Draco sighed as the thoughts ran through his head.

He was supposed to be so beautiful. SO perfect. Everyone else looked up to him as a hot role model. And here he was. Less hot.

An atrocious thought struck him. What if the zit was the start of many?! He shook his head to get rid of the thought and knocked on wood. No! He was perfect. This was going to be the first and ONLY zit he ever had. Still, Draco sunk deeper and deeper into a spiraling depression.

As he stood there, he got an idea.

Draco sped out of the bathroom and scrambled around the dorm room, looking through the piles of clothes lying all over the floor for something. "Where is it? Where is it?" he mumbled to himself.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he found it. His scarf. It was hidden away under the bed, strewn with all the other cloths lying about. After all, it was boys' dorm. And, like most other boys' dorms, it was messy. Very messy.

Sighing, Draco grabbed his scarf and went over to the mirror again. It was right there. On his cheek. A big, ugly zit. Draco gave another half sob at the loss of his face's perfection.

Once the tears subsided, Draco sighed. (He's been doing that a lot ever since the zit appeared. It was starting to stress him out!) He wrapped the scarf oddly around his neck and face, so that it covered his imperfection. Then he sighed once again and headed out of the dorm.

The common room was oddly deserted when he walked down the staircase, even though it was Saturday. They all probably had things to do. Or, they were sleeping in. Lucky! But then again, Draco would much rather go on a date with Hermione than sleep in.

Draco walked past the armchairs to and was about to head outside, when he heard footsteps and a voice calling his name. "Draco! Wait!"

Draco turned around to meet Pansy. He nodded in her direction, with a pissed off expression on his face. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Blaise told me about your zit. He seemed scared. Where is it?! I have some crème for you," she replied as she handed him a little tube.

Draco glared. How dare Blaise tell her! At this rate, the whole school would know! "Thank you," Draco responded coldly, taking the crème and turning around.

"Wait, Draco! You have to show me it so that I can tell you how much crème to put on!"

Draco turned around once again and gruffly pulled down his scarf, only to hear Pansy gasp. "Um…Wow…That's…umm…big. Err... Squirt out the crème along your finger, until it covers it all. Then rub that all over and around the zit…"

Draco just glared at the frightened quality of her voice and turned around to leave the common room. He turned back one time to spare a glance at her, "Oh yeah! Pansy, if you dare tell anyone about this unfortunate blemish, then I will skin you alive, dump you in a tub of salt, and feed you to penguins. Tell Blaise not to tell anyone either." Pansy gave a squeak and urgent nodding of her head.

Once out, he headed straight to a bathroom so that he could apply the crème.

"Okay…One finger…Hmm," He bit his lip in concentration as he squirted it out and applied it to his zit. He watched in expectation. Nothing happened. "Maybe I didn't put enough," he mumbled to himself. He put more on, twice as much as Pansy had told him to put.

Draco watched as his zit started to shrink. He smiled as it grew smaller and smaller. And then, suddenly, it grew rapidly. Draco stared. It was twice as big as how it had begun. "Arrrgh!" he threw the crème in the trash in a fit of anger.

He glared and poked his zit. It was there… Not his imagination. Sighing in defeat, he pulled his scarf over his cheek to cover the humongous zit and left the bathroom.

Sighing, Draco slouched through the deserted halls. He glanced at his watch. Damn. It was almost 11.

He picked up his speed as he maneuvered around the staircases. Draco looked down at his feet in resignation. He was ugly. It was true. His beautiful face was scarred by the horrible ugly monster that decided to latch onto his face.

Hermione…She had finally decided to go on a date with him. This was supposed to be his day. The day he was supposed to woo her. Everything was supposed to be perfect…Not like _this_. Of all the days that he could get a zit, it had to be today. The day of his first date with Hermione. Why was fate against him?

Draco raised a hand and touched his cheek, feeling the big blemish on his skin. He gave a little sniff as he walked along, still looking at his feet, when suddenly, SMACK!

Draco toppled over, landing on top of a warm soft body. He looked down. "Hermione?!"

Hermione blushed and squirmed awkwardly under his weight. "Yes. Now can you please get off me?"

Draco smirked and pushed his body against hers. "No. I think I'd rather just lay here with you," he commented lightly.

Hermione's blush deepened and she managed to glare at Draco. However, it did not seem quite so intimidating. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Draco let out a small laugh and mumbled "just kidding" before getting off of Hermione and helping her up.

"So what are you doing here?" Draco questioned in confusion. After all, she was supposed to meet him in the Great Hall.

"Well. It's past 12. I was worried that you were blowing me off," she replied, brushing the dust off of her tight white tank top and denim mini-skirt. Draco practically drooled. When Hermione noticed his obvious drooling, she rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of the hormone-driven teen's face. He snapped out of it and wiped the drool off.

"Blowing you off? I pestered you forever to finally get you to go on just one date with me! I would never blow you off. Not even if Lord Moldy Butt attacked the school right this very moment," Draco announced.

"Haha. More like stalked me. Anyways,that's what Harry told me. I mean about how you would never blow me off. So I came to look for you. Well… I did look like a bit of an idiot standing in the Great Hall all alone," Hermione replied.

"I wasn't stalking… Okay maybe a little," Draco said. "So Potter is good for something after all," he mumbled as an afterthought.

"What did you say?"

"Oh. Nothing. Let's go to Hogsmede!" Draco looped his arm through Hermione's and led her along the hallways.

An awkward silence descended upon them. After all, what would they talk about? Most of their previous conversations were not really conversations; just a lot of Draco's flirting.

They walked along quietly, with their arms looped together. The double-door entrance to the Hogwarts castle stood open, letting students come and go as they liked. Hermione and Draco strode through the doors, to meet a beautiful, bright, sunny day.

Draco let out a long sigh of content, "It's such a beautiful day today!" He commented. Hermione just 'hmm'ed' in agreement. The silence once again set upon them.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione started, breaking the silence. Draco looked up, startled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" She asked.

Draco's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. He pulled lightly at it. "I-umm…It's just…I. I felt like wearing it."

Hermione let out a light laugh that made Draco's heart leap. "On such a hot day like this?"

"Um…Yeah," Draco answered.

Hermione just laughed again, "Yeah right! Come on! You can tell me. What are you hiding under that scarf of yours?"

"Nothing! What makes you think that I'm hiding something?!" Draco defended. He could feel the sweat trickling down my palms. Why did she have to bring this up?! He had forgotten all about the unfortunate incident!

"Ummm…The fact that you are wearing a scarf when its 88 degrees outside," Hermione commented. Draco just laughed nervously and avoided the question. Instead, he pulled her to Zonko's.

As they played around with this and that, he could feel her gaze wandering over to him, questioning the scarf. But he couldn't tell her. She would run and scream in terror. Draco bowed his head in defeat. There was no choice. All he could do was hide it.

Meanwhile, Hermione started plotting. Plotting on how to get the scarf off of her date. Her lips twisted up into a taunting grin as the ideas surfaced.

* * *

A/N: Okay...I can't believe this is posted! I already have part 2 written up. Once I get enough reviews, I'lll post it up.

I can't belive that this is happening....My friends and I have worked really hard in these stories. Please do review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Please go read the other Zit fics, after you read, review, and story alert this one.

Oh yeah, if you guys have any plans that you want Hermione to act out, then please review and tell me. I'll put it in the story.

XOXO

Flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The HP series belongs JKR.

A/N: Whoop! It's up! Finally. Haha. Miss mary Sue and i wanted to post up our second chappies at the same time. She finsihed 4 days ago! I feel guilty that I've been holding her back...Oh well. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

{Part 2}

_**Plan A) Eating**_

_Step 1) Pouting_

Hermione dragged Draco to a small concession stand that was selling pretzels. She gave him a pouty face, "Will you buy one for me?"

Draco just beamed at her and bought a huge soft pretzel and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Hermione brought out her puppy dog eyes and looked up at Draco, "But it's so big! Won't you share it with me?"

Draco's mind raced. There she was. Hermione! The girl of his dreams. Asking if he wanted to share a pretzel with her. Of course he did! This was the kind of this he dreamed about. Sharing a soft, warm pretzel with his love. there was only one problem. To eat, he'd have to take off his scarf and reveal his zit. His horrfying, hideous zit. No. it wasn't worth it. After all, he didn't wasnt her runnign away and screamign in terror. Not after he finally got a date with her.

But then again, there she was! She wanted to share it! Draco let out a soft sigh. He'd have to reject he offer. "Umm…Well. I'm not very hungry."

_Step 2) Convincing_

"Please? It's so big!" 'And so is my zit' Draco thought. Hermione held up the pretzel to him. Her big brown eyes looked up at him, begging. Her soft pink lips formed a small pout.

Yup. Her soft pink, pouty lips convinced him that it was worth it. Who cares if she saw it. He'd get to share a pretzel with her. That is a priceless thing.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll share it. You eat however much you want, and I'll finish the rest." Hermione nodded eagerly and practically inhaled half of it. Draco raised an eyebrow but took the other half. Grinning, Draco got an idea.

_Step 3) Watching_

He could feel her piercing gaze on him. Draoc pulled at the scarf a bit, loosening it. More...and more...and more...It was almost off. Draco took a deep breath.

"Look Hermione! It's Crookshanks!" he yelled. Hermione's head spun around, her eyes rapidly scanning the area for her cat.

A second later, it spun back. Her face adopted a confused expression. "Crookshanks wasn't there. What are you talking about."

"Oh…Well it looked like her," Draco replied smirking; once again under the cover of his scarf. He dusted his hands off on his pants, wiping off all the grease and salt from the pretzel. The teen let out a small burp. "Excuse me. Mmm that pretzel was good."

"You mean you already ate it?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Draco responded innocently. Inwardly, he was giving himself a pat on the back. Yes, he ate the pretzel that quickly. While Hermione wasn't looking.

"No reason," she said, trying to seem indifferent. But shock and suspicion was written clearly all over her face. Draco was the only one good at doing the indifferent look. She groaned inwardly. Plan A didn't work. Onto plan B.

They walked away.

_**Plan B) Cold**_

_Step One) Shivering_

Hermione whispered a quiet spell while Draco wasn't looking, pointing her wand to the sky. Suddenly, the wind picked up and clouds started forming in the clear sky. Yes. It was a weather changing spell. Clever little Hermione; always learning new things that might come in handy. Her plan was pretty clever too.

Draco looked up, startled by the sudden change. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why the weather changed so fast. Eventually, he just shrugged it off, enjoying the feel of Hermione snuggling up to him.

Hermione fake-shivered and cuddled Draco's side. He looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione started.

Draco glanced down at her, "Yes?"

"I'm getting kind of cold. Can I borrow your scarf?" She pleaded.

_Step 2) Convincing_

Draco's eyes widened as he thought of excuses. She wanted to use his scarf. Now normally, he would have let her without a problem. But now…Now, if he gave it to her, his zit would be shown. The same problem as before. He had to take his scarf off.

Hermione just shivered again, and shuffled closer to him. "Please?" She shivered. Draco could easily see the goosebumps on his date's skin. NO! She was cold! he couldn't let her be cold! "Pretty please?" she asked once again, pouting.

What was up with Hermione today? Why was she acting soo...out of character...? She never oouted. Nor did she flirt. Nor did she willginly share pretzels with him...What was she up to?

_Step 3) Watching_

Still, Draco started loosenign his scarf...more...and more....and more...it was almost off! Draco's eyes darted around the shops nearby. Yes! He was saved! "Oh. Well look there's a cloths shop right over there. Abercrombie & Witch. Let's go buy you a scarf. And a jacket too, by the look of this weather."

Hermione nodded, but Draco thought he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. He shrugged it off and dragged her toward the toasty warm store.

Hermione sighed as Draco paid for the jacket. Time for Plan C.

_**Plan C) Kissing**_

_Step 1) Act cute._

A few hours later, Draco and Hermione stood in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Thanks. I had a great time. It was fun," Hermione announced softly.

"You did? So does that mean that you will go on another date with me?" Draco pleaded, his eyes shimmering with hope.

"Maybe…" Hermione whispered tauntingly.

"Yes or no? Pick one," Draco said, praying with all his might that the answer would be yes.

And it was. "Yes. I'll go out with you again," she replied, looking up at Draco with her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at her and raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"Tommorow? At 3? By the lake?" Draco questioned quietly, leaning down a bit.

Hermione nodded and leaned closer to him. She put her arms up to his face and started pulling down his scarf.

Draco protested, but she just shushed him. She pulled down the scarf, unfazed by the huge zit on his cheek.

Instead, she leaned her mouth in for a kiss. Draco kissed back; pulling her even closer to him, if that was even possible.

They broke the kiss gasping for breath.

Draco put his hand on his own cheek, covering his pimple. "Wow…That was…You don't mind?" He asked.

"Mind what?" Hermione questioned in confusion. Draco pointed to the moster on his face. "The pimple?"

Draco just nodded.

"Of course not. Actually, I think it's cute," she said. Draco looked at her in puzzlement. Hermione just let out a small giggle. "I mean…I think it's cute how you tried to hide it. And this zit…It proves that you're human. That you aren't perfect. Do you get what I mean?"

"No. But I don't want to know. Let's just kiss instead," Draco responded.

Hermione just blushed and nudged his arm. Draco just smiled and pulled her into another kiss, reveling in the feel of her soft lips against his. Maybe getting a zit wasn't so bad after all.

Well, that's what he thought until he woke up the next day to find another one on his nose.

* * *

A/N: Poor Draco. So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Love? Please do leave a review. Reviews make my will to write stay alive. Otherwise, my lazyness takes over. LOL

This Zit fic is now offcially over! -sigh- I can't belive it! Thanks for all my previous reviews!

Check out all the other Zit fics and review id you have time!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
